Recruitment, adherence, and retention (RAR) of study participants are inherently different, yet closely related activities that represent major challenges for both observational and intervention studies. RAR of seniors pose specific problems, especially when dealing with frail, poorly functioning, very old persons. Traditionally, this cohort has been underrepresented in clinical research, thereby limiting the generalizability of any given study. The lack of external validity also applies to the numerous physical disability studies conducted at our institution that are endeavoring to elucidate the mechanisms involved in age-related functional decline, and to evaluate interventions designed to prevent this composite condition. To ensure adequate representation of poorly functioning, very old persons into studies being conducted at the WFUSM OAIC, we will expand the role of the existing Recruitment Core, which represents a valuable resource that has been integral to the successful recruitment of other studies conducted through the OAIC. With 10 years of experience in recruiting participants into age-related research projects throughout the Winston-Salem, NC area, the Recruitment Core has enrolled over 7,200 participants into numerous studies. The Recruitment Core will provide all the services related to recruitment of study participants, including developing, implementing, and revising (when needed) recruitment strategies, scheduling appointments, monitoring, and reporting recruitment progress, and developing recruitment materials. It will also help investigators to establish strategies to monitor and improve adherence and retention. The presence of a dedicated Core will also facilitate enrollment of women and ethnic minorities, who have been under-represented in both observational and intervention studies. Finally, the Recruitment Core will conduct exploratory research studies 1) to better understand those factors that facilitate participation, retention, and adherence in clinical studies and 2) to identify the most effective and efficient PAR strategies. Within both sets of services, particular emphasis will be placed on the enrollment of ethnic minorities in aging research.